


It’s Alright

by TheDoodleNoodle_WA



Category: Rd2 - Fandom, Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Blood, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Body Horror, Body Modification, Cannibalism, Colm O’Driscoll - Freeform, Dead Dove- Do Not Eat!, Dutch Van der linde - Freeform, Eisoptrophobia, Extreme Gore, Extreme Tramua, Gum Sewing, Helminthophobia, Hemophobia, Hosea matthews - Freeform, Kidnapping, Micah Bell - Freeform, Nightmare Fuel, Other, Sedatephobia, Self Cannibalism, Sensory Deprivation, Spheksophobia, Teeth Ripping, Torture, Trypanophobia, Vermiphobia, arthur morgan - Freeform, bloodworms, catoptrophobia, extreme torture, eye eating, leeches, mouth sewing, ommetaphobia, phonophobia, rd2, tramua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoodleNoodle_WA/pseuds/TheDoodleNoodle_WA
Summary: A bloody hunk of meat.Left out to thaw and forgotten.Covered in maggots the color of pus, burying themselves in the hot, leaking chunk of flesh. Blood crusting over its skin as it squirmed, thread pinching its mouth into a smile. Lips purpling from the tightness of the stitches, the oozing pulp of its eye dribbling down its cheek.Ruined.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Dutch van der Linde, Hosea Matthews & Arthur Morgan, Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 4





	It’s Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Splat_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splat_Dragon/gifts).



> WARNING- PLEASE READ THE TAGS! 
> 
> I’ve been working really hard on this, and I really hope you enjoy. Thank you so much for taking time out of your day to read this! 😳💖💕
> 
> Kudos to Splat_Dragon for inspiring me to do this, and helping me come up with ideas! They’ve been so incredibly helpful and inspiring, and I just wanted to thank them for their help ✨

WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP

SORRY FOR THE DELAY- THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED SOON


End file.
